1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices having an imaging system and, more particularly, a method and an arrangement for aligning an image in an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many circumstances exist in which a user of a portable imaging device is presented with difficulties in aligning the device in a horizontal or vertical direction while operating the device. Typical examples include situations in which the user, the device, and/or the object to be recorded are moving relative to each other, e.g., use of the device from a moving vehicle, an unsteady hand of the user for whatever reason, following the object to be recorded afoot, etc. Difficulties in aligning the device may also occur when the user holds the device with arm extended at a distance from the head and body of the user. Apart from these situations, difficulties in achieving a proper horizontal or vertical alignment may occur in cases in which the object to be captured has no readily apparent horizontal or vertical reference. A misaligned orientation of an image-capturing device may result in a tilted image with reference to a display orientation of the captured image.
In this regard, portable imaging devices can be provided with various systems for image stabilization. One approach is based on so-called, Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) systems. OIS systems often use a mechanical arrangement in a camera for stabilizing the recorded image by varying the optical path to the sensor (e.g., a charged couple device (CCD) in case of a digital camera). Typically, such systems operate by having a floating lens element that is moved relative to other components of the lens system. Another approach is based on a movable sensor being moved so as to counteract the motion of the camera. A movable sensor is typically presupposing a digital camera.
Image stabilization systems such as those mentioned above, however, are limited to “sharpening” an image by counteracting camera movement experienced during operation of the camera. Although such systems may counteract effects of movement of the camera during image capture, such systems are less effective at counteracting or correcting an angle at which the camera is operated relative to an object in a captured image. It follows that image stabilization technologies are not intended to resolve misalignment effects when it comes to aligning the camera horizontally or vertically.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an imaging device with an efficient and flexible support for aligning the device horizontally or vertically. For example, it would be beneficial to provide an easy-to-use, adaptable, and intuitive support for achieving and/or correcting image alignment.